The present invention relates broadly to apparatus including heated ovens for drying treated material and, more particularly, to an apparatus for drying and stacking printed beverage ware such as thin-walled plastic cups.
Often beverage containers or other liquid holding vessels are treated in some form with liquid materials that require a drying or curing process. Often thin-walled plastic drinking cups are printed with corporate logos or other indicia. One current process involves screen-printing on individual cups using a liquid ink that must be dried prior to stacking and further distribution of the beverage ware or cups.
One apparatus used for drying is a peg oven which is essentially a box containing a plurality of traveling pegs on which cups ride individually, one cup per peg. The box forms a drying chamber wherein continuing treatment such as heating or exposure to UV lamps occurs. Once the cups are dry they must be removed from the machine in order to package and ship the cups to the end users.
Removal of the cups from the traveling pegs typically involves some form of grasping apparatus that engages the cups or other vessels and places them in a stack or in some other machine for further treatment. These additional mechanisms can add complexity and expense to the peg oven. Further, such mechanisms add size and bulk to the drying apparatus, occupying often-expensive floor space.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a simple device for extracting cups from traveling pegs in a peg oven and stacking those cups for further processing which may include shipment.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for drying and stacking treated workpieces that provides enhanced workpiece removal and stacking capabilities.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus that will selectively eject a predetermined number of workpieces from the apparatus.
To those ends, and according to one preferred embodiment of the present invention, an apparatus for drying and stacking treated workpieces including a housing defining a drying chamber; a workpiece carrying assembly mounted to the housing for moving the workpieces through a predetermined travel path through the drying chamber, the workpiece carrying assembly including an endless strand trained around a plurality of wheels, and a plurality of pins spaced along and projecting outwardly from the strand for supporting and carrying workpieces along the predetermined travel path; a workpiece removal assembly for removing workpieces from the pins including a ramp disposed in the travel path and formed with an abutment surface and a slot formed therein through which the pins can pass, the ramp presenting the abutment surface to engage workpieces being carried on the pins wherein each workpiece is forced off its respective pin as the respective pin advances through the slot; and a workpiece collection arrangement mounted to the housing for receiving workpieces removed from the pins.
Preferably, the travel path is generally vertically oriented and the pins are generally horizontally oriented wherein workpieces removed from the pins fall into the workpiece collection arrangement. It is further preferred that the workpiece collection arrangement includes a generally horizontally oriented platform for receiving workpieces from the workpiece removal assembly and a pair of generally vertically oriented walls disposed adjacent the travel path to reduce non-vertical movement of the workpieces as the workpieces fall to the platform. Further, the walls may be laterally movably adjustable and the apparatus may further comprise an assembly for selectively holding and releasing the walls to facilitate adjustment thereof.
It is preferred that the workpieces are nestable and the apparatus further comprises a vibration inducing assembly in mechanical communication with the workpiece collection arrangement to induce workpieces in the workpiece collection arrangement to nest and form a stack. Further, the workpiece collection arrangement includes a pair of generally vertically oriented walls disposed adjacent the travel path to reduce non-vertical movement of the workpieces as the workpieces form the stack. It is further preferred that the walls are laterally movably adjustable and the apparatus further comprises an assembly for selectively holding and releasing the walls to facilitate adjustment thereof to facilitate adjustment thereof.
Preferably, the apparatus further comprises a workpiece ejector assembly in mechanical communication with the workpiece collection arrangement to eject workpieces from the workpiece collection arrangement. Further, the workpieces may form a stack when nested and workpiece ejector assembly may include a movable ram to selectively eject a workpiece stack from the workpiece collection arrangement.
It is preferable that the apparatus further comprise a counter assembly for counting workpieces carried on the pins. Further, the workpieces may form a stack when nested and the workpiece ejector assembly may include a movable ram to selectively eject a workpiece stack from the workpiece collection arrangement responsive to a signal from the counter assembly when a predetermined number of workpieces has been carried on the pins. Preferably, the workpiece collection arrangement includes a generally vertically oriented pivotable support arm to support workpieces in the workpiece collection assembly. It is further preferred that the apparatus may include a motor-driven air circulation assembly to circulate air within the drying chamber to assist in drying treated workpieces.
According to another preferred embodiment, the present invention is particularly suited for drying and stacking treated drinkware, including printed plastic beverage cups. To that end, another preferred embodiment of the present invention is directed to an apparatus for drying and stacking printed drinkware including a housing defining a drying chamber; a drinkware carrying assembly mounted to the housing for moving the drinkware through a predetermined travel path through the drying chamber, the drinkware carrying assembly including an endless chain trained around a plurality of sprockets, and a plurality of pins spaced along and projecting outwardly from the chain for supporting and carrying drinkware along the predetermined travel path; a drinkware removal assembly for removing drinkware from the pins including a ramp disposed in the travel path and formed with an abutment surface and a slot formed therein through which the pins can pass, the ramp presenting the abutment surface to engage drinkware being carried on the pins wherein a respective drinkware unit is forced off its respective pin as the respective pin advances through the slot; and a drinkware collection arrangement mounted to the housing for receiving drinkware removed from the pins.
It is preferable that the travel path is generally vertically oriented and the pins are generally horizontally oriented wherein drinkware removed from the pins falls into the drinkware collection arrangement. It is further preferred that the drinkware collection arrangement includes a generally horizontally oriented platform for receiving drinkware from the drinkware removal assembly and a pair of generally vertically oriented walls disposed adjacent the travel path to reduce non-vertical movement of the drinkware as the drinkware removed from the pins falls to the platform. Further, the walls may be laterally movably adjustable and the apparatus further comprises an assembly for selectively holding and releasing the walls to facilitate adjustment thereof.
Preferably, the drinkware is nestable and the apparatus further comprises a vibration inducing assembly in mechanical communication with the drinkware collection arrangement to induce drinkware in the drinkware collection arrangement to nest and form a stack. It is further preferred that the drinkware collection arrangement includes a pair of generally vertically oriented walls disposed adjacent the travel path to reduce non-vertical movement of the drinkware as the drinkware forms the stack. The walls may be laterally movably adjustable and the apparatus further may further comprise an assembly for selectively holding and releasing the walls to facilitate adjustment thereof.
It is further preferable that the drinkware is nestable and the apparatus further comprises a drinkware ejector assembly in mechanical communication with the drinkware collection arrangement to eject drinkware from the drinkware collection arrangement. It is preferred that the drinkware forms a stack when nested and drinkware ejector assembly includes a movable ram to selectively eject a drinkware stack from the drinkware collection arrangement.
Preferentially, the apparatus further comprises a counter assembly for counting workpieces carried on the pins. Further, the workpieces may form a stack when nested and the workpiece ejector assembly may include a movable ram to selectively eject a workpiece stack from the workpiece collection arrangement responsive to a signal from the counter assembly when a predetermined number of workpieces has been carried on the pins. In addition, the drinkware collection arrangement may include a generally vertically oriented pivotable support arm to support drinkware in the drinkware collection assembly.
It is preferred that the apparatus further include a motor-driven air circulation assembly to circulate air within the drying chamber to assist in drying treated drinkware.
According to another preferred embodiment of the present invention, an apparatus for drying and stacking treated workpieces includes a housing defining a drying chamber; a workpiece carrying assembly mounted to the housing for moving the workpieces through a predetermined travel path through the drying chamber, the workpiece carrying assembly including an endless strand trained around a plurality of wheels, and a plurality of pins spaced along and projecting outwardly from the strand for supporting and carrying workpieces along the predetermined travel path; a workpiece removal assembly for removing workpieces from the pins; a workpiece collection arrangement mounted to the housing for receiving workpieces removed from the pins, with the travel path being generally vertically oriented and the pins being generally horizontally oriented wherein workpieces fall into the workpiece collection arrangement; and a workpiece ejector assembly in mechanical communication with the workpiece collection arrangement including a movable ram to selectively eject workpieces from the workpiece collection arrangement.
It is preferred that the apparatus further includes the apparatus further comprises a counter assembly for counting workpieces carried on the pins. Preferably, the workpieces form a stack when nested and the workpiece ejector assembly includes a movable ram to selectively eject a workpiece stack from the workpiece collection arrangement responsive to a signal from the counter assembly when a predetermined number of workpieces has been carried on the pins. Preferentially, the workpiece collection arrangement includes a generally horizontally oriented platform for receiving workpieces from the workpiece removal assembly and a pair of generally vertically oriented walls disposed adjacent the travel path to reduce non-vertical movement of the workpieces as the workpieces fall to the platform. It is further preferred that the walls are laterally movably adjustable and the apparatus further comprises an assembly for selectively holding and releasing the walls to facilitate adjustment thereof
Preferably, the workpieces are nestable and the present invention further includes a vibration inducing assembly in mechanical communication with the workpiece collection arrangement to induce workpieces in the workpiece collection arrangement to nest and form a stack. It is further preferred that the workpiece collection arrangement include a pair of generally vertically oriented walls disposed adjacent the travel path to reduce non-vertical movement of the workpieces as the workpieces form the stack. Preferentially, the walls are laterally movably adjustable and the apparatus further comprises an assembly for selectively holding and releasing the walls to facilitate adjustment thereof. Further, the workpiece collection arrangement may include a generally vertically oriented pivotable support arm to support workpieces in the workpiece collection assembly.
It is preferred that the apparatus further include a motor-driven air circulation assembly to circulate air within the drying chamber to assist in drying treated workpieces.
According to another preferred embodiment of the present invention, the present invention is particularly suited for drying and stacking treated drinkware, including printed plastic beverage cups. To that end, an apparatus for drying and stacking treated drinkware includes a housing defining a drying chamber; a drinkware carrying assembly mounted to the housing for moving the drinkware through a predetermined travel path through the drying chamber, the drinkware carrying assembly including an endless strand trained around a plurality of wheels, and a plurality of pins spaced along and projecting outwardly from the strand for supporting and carrying drinkware along the predetermined travel path; a drinkware removal assembly for removing drinkware from the pins; a drinkware collection arrangement mounted to the housing for receiving drinkware removed from the pins, with the travel path being generally vertically oriented and the pins being generally horizontally oriented wherein drinkware removed from the pins falls into the drinkware collection arrangement; and a drinkware ejector assembly in mechanical communication with the drinkware collection arrangement including a movable ram to selectively eject drinkware from the drinkware collection arrangement.
Preferably, the apparatus firer comprises a counter assembly for counting workpieces carried on the pins. It is further preferred that the workpieces form a stack when nested and the workpiece ejector assembly includes a movable ram to selectively eject a workpiece stack from the workpiece collection arrangement responsive to a signal from the counter assembly when a predetermined number of workpieces has been carried on the pins.
Preferentially, the drinkware collection arrangement includes a generally horizontally oriented platform for receiving drinkware from the drinkware removal assembly and a pair of generally vertically oriented walls disposed adjacent the travel path to reduce non-vertical movement of the drinkware as the drinkware removed from the pins falls to the platform. Preferably, the walls are laterally movably adjustable and the apparatus further comprises an assembly for selectively holding and releasing the walls to facilitate adjustment thereof.
It is further preferred that the drinkware is nestable and the apparatus further comprises a vibration inducing assembly in mechanical communication with the drinkware collection arrangement to induce drinkware in the drinkware collection arrangement to nest and form a stack. It is also preferred that the drinkware collection arrangement includes a pair of generally vertically oriented walls disposed adjacent the travel path to reduce non-vertical movement of the drinkware as the drinkware form the stack. Preferentially, the walls are laterally movably adjustable and the apparatus further comprises an assembly for selectively holding and releasing the walls to facilitate adjustment thereof.
It is further preferred that the drinkware removal assembly includes a ramp disposed in the travel path and formed with an abutment surface and a slot formed therein through which the pins can pass, the ramp presenting the abutment surface to engage drinkware being carried on the pins wherein a respective drinkware unit is forced off its respective pin as the respective pin advances through the slot. Preferably, the workpiece collection arrangement includes a generally vertically oriented pivotable support arm to support workpieces in the workpiece collection assembly. It is further preferred that the apparatus include a motor-driven air circulation assembly to circulate air within the drying chamber to assist in drying treated workpieces.
According to another preferred embodiment of the present invention, an apparatus for drying and stacking treated workpieces includes a housing defining a drying chamber; a workpiece carrying assembly mounted to the housing for moving the workpieces through a predetermined travel path through the drying chamber, the workpiece carrying assembly including an endless strand trained around a plurality of wheels, and a plurality of pins spaced along and projecting outwardly from the strand for supporting and carrying workpieces along the predetermined travel path; a workpiece removal assembly for removing workpieces from the pins including a ramp disposed in the travel path and formed with an abutment surface and a slot formed therein through which the pins can pass, the ramp presenting the abutment surface to engage workpieces being carried on the pins wherein each workpiece is forced off its respective pin as the respective pin advances through the slot; a workpiece collection arrangement mounted to the housing for receiving workpieces removed from the pins, with the travel path being generally vertically oriented and the pins being generally horizontally oriented wherein workpieces fall into the workpiece collection arrangement; and a workpiece ejector assembly in mechanical communication with the workpiece collection arrangement including a movable ram to selectively eject workpieces from the workpiece collection arrangement.
It is preferential that the apparatus further comprise a counter assembly for counting workpieces carried on the pins. Preferably, the workpieces form a stack when nested and the workpiece ejector assembly includes a movable ram to selectively eject a workpiece stack from the workpiece collection arrangement responsive to a signal from the counter assembly when a predetermined number of workpieces has been carried on the pins.
Preferably, the workpiece collection arrangement includes a generally horizontally oriented platform for receiving workpieces from the workpiece removal assembly and a pair of generally vertically oriented walls disposed adjacent the travel path to reduce non-vertical movement of the workpieces as the workpieces fall to the platform. It is further preferred that the walls are laterally movably adjustable and the apparatus further comprises an assembly for selectively holding and releasing the walls to facilitate adjustment thereof.
Preferably, the workpieces are nestable and the apparatus further comprises a vibration inducing assembly in mechanical communication with the workpiece collection arrangement to induce workpieces in the workpiece collection arrangement to nest and form a stack. It is preferred that the workpiece collection arrangement includes a pair of generally vertically oriented walls disposed adjacent the travel path to reduce non-vertical movement of the workpieces as the workpieces form the stack. Further, the walls may be laterally movably adjustable and the apparatus further comprises an assembly for selectively holding and releasing the walls to facilitate adjustment thereof. It is additionally preferred that the workpiece collection arrangement includes a generally vertically oriented pivotable support arm to support workpieces in the workpiece collection assembly.
It is preferred that the apparatus further includes a motor-driven air circulation assembly to circulate air within the drying chamber to assist in drying treated workpieces.
According to another preferred embodiment of the present invention, the present invention is particularly suited for drying and stacking treated drinkware, including printed plastic beverage cups. To that end, an apparatus for drying and stacking treated drinkware includes a housing defining a drying chamber; a drinkware carrying assembly mounted to the housing for moving the drinkware through a predetermined travel path through the drying chamber, the drinkware carrying assembly including an endless strand trained around a plurality of wheels, and a plurality of pins spaced along and projecting outwardly from the strand for supporting and carrying drinkware along the predetermined travel path; a drinkware removal assembly for removing drinkware from the pins including a ramp disposed in the travel path and formed with an abutment surface and a slot formed therein through which the pins can pass, the ramp presenting the abutment surface to engage drinkware being carried on the pins wherein a respective drinkware unit is forced off its respective pin as the respective pin advances through the slot; a drinkware collection arrangement mounted to the housing for receiving drinkware removed from the pins, with the travel path being generally vertically oriented and the pins being generally horizontally oriented wherein drinkware removed from the pins falls into the drinkware collection arrangement; and a drinkware ejector assembly in mechanical communication with the drinkware collection arrangement including a movable ram to selectively eject drinkware from the drinkware collection arrangement.
Preferably, the apparatus further comprises a counter assembly for counting workpieces carried on the pins. It is preferential that the workpieces form a stack when nested and the workpiece ejector assembly includes a movable ram to selectively eject a workpiece stack from the workpiece collection arrangement responsive to a signal from the counter assembly when a predetermined number of workpieces has been carried on the pins.
It is further preferred that the drinkware collection arrangement includes a generally horizontally oriented platform for receiving drinkware from the drinkware removal assembly and a pair of generally vertically oriented walls disposed adjacent the travel path to reduce non-vertical movement of the drinkware as the drinkware removed from the pins falls to the platform. Preferably, the walls are laterally movably adjustable and the apparatus further comprises an assembly for selectively holding and releasing the walls to facilitate adjustment thereof. It is preferred that the drinkware is nestable and the apparatus further comprises a vibration inducing assembly in mechanical communication with the drinkware collection arrangement to induce drinkware in the drinkware collection arrangement to nest and form a stack. Preferably, the drinkware collection arrangement includes a pair of generally vertically oriented walls disposed adjacent the travel path to reduce non-vertical movement of the drinkware as the drinkware form the stack.
It is further preferred that the walls are laterally movably adjustable and the apparatus further comprises an assembly for selectively holding and releasing the walls to facilitate adjustment thereof. Further, the workpiece collection arrangement includes a generally vertically oriented pivotable support arm to support workpieces in the workpiece collection assembly.
Preferably, the apparatus further includes a motor-driven air circulation assembly to circulate air within the drying chamber to assist in drying treated workpieces.
By the above the present invention provides an apparatus for drying and stacking treated workpieces, such as printed beverage cups, that will efficiently dry the cups, stack the cups and eject the cups from the apparatus.